


It ends tonight (just a little insight will make this right)

by ThornedRose44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornedRose44/pseuds/ThornedRose44
Summary: Other title: Consequences Long ForgottenSo when Regina started being uncharacteristically nice to everyone, Emma, at first, was (to put it mildly) pissed. She had spent years (that’s right years!!!) cultivating her friendship with Regina and had fought tooth and nail to earn the compassion and loyalty that Regina kept hidden and protected and now here she was smiling at everyone, offering unlimited support, compliments and jokes.Jokes!





	1. Chapter 1

Emma was suspicious; Regina was being nice… too nice.

 

Don’t take that the wrong way, Emma was the first person to jump to Regina’s defence if someone so much as mentioned the word ‘evil’. Not long ago, when Emma was visiting the Storybrooke library and heard a group of people discussing an ‘evil’ and ‘authoritarian bitch’ who ‘used her position of power to break those below her’, she had stormed over and given a twenty minute impassioned speech about how Regina was totally reformed and Storybrooke wouldn’t be half as good as it was if it wasn’t for Regina retaking her position as mayor.

 

The group had proceeded to look around, nodding at her and each other, unsure of what to do or say. When she had finished her speech, one man started to clap believing this to be the expected response, until presumably his wife whacked him round the back of the head and told him to stay quiet whispering something along the lines of ‘got a gun and a badge’. Then Belle who had been stood at the back of the group raised her hand and helpfully informed the sheriff that whilst Emma’s speech was wonderful and they fully believed in the Queen’s redemption, they did not believe in Professor Umbridge’s. The character they had just been discussing during their book club. Emma nodded at this as calmly as she could and stated she had merely been starting early on the mayor’s re-election campaign. “In politics you should treat every year as an election year”, and with that she slowly turned and walked out of the library and committed herself to never going back again. If she needed a book, she would buy it on kindle from now on.

 

So no, there is no doubt in Emma’s mind that Regina is a deeply loving and friendly person hidden underneath a layer of condescending snark and put downs. Emma adored this aspect of Regina because it meant that if you got to see or, better yet, experience the compassion and caring hidden beneath the surface it meant you were special, that you had earnt it. Emma had gotten to see it far more than anyone else because of Henry and over the past year had experienced flashes of it for herself. Emma had never stated it but she was jealous and proud of the loving home Henry had received for his childhood and would have given anything to have even a quarter of that kind of love when she was young.

 

So when Regina started being uncharacteristically nice to everyone, Emma, at first, was (to put it mildly) pissed. She had spent years (that’s right years!!!) cultivating her friendship with Regina and had fought tooth and nail to earn the compassion and loyalty that Regina kept hidden and protected and now here she was smiling at everyone, offering unlimited support, compliments and jokes.

 

Jokes!

 

Grumpy had looked positively shell-shocked when Emma had mentioned that Regina was the funniest person she knew. Admittedly, Regina’s humour was dark, witty and cutting but that suited Emma’s funny bone perfectly and now just yesterday in the diner Grumpy was guffawing (yes that’s correct, not laughing, guffawing) at something Regina had said.

 

Emma after a long period of reflection, and by that Emma meant after having had nothing to do at work and overflowing the waste paper basket she was left to stare out the window for most of the day, realised that something must be wrong.

 

Regina was pleasant to people, always polite but wouldn’t go out of her way to do something nice for someone she did not have a strong personal relationship with. Emma had learnt quickly that Regina’s altruistic side was best revealed during times of struggle (e.g. the newest Disney villain of the week) or through her work as mayor.

 

Just this week, Regina had sought out Charming at the station to let him know that there was an affordable house with four bedrooms near the dock that could accommodate the new baby and still provide a room for Emma and Henry to stay in. Emma had nearly choked on her coffee and her Dad had struggled to say thank you for 5 minutes.

 

Regina, the next day, had then gathered the dwarfs together to provide them with magicked lanterns that would be safe down in the mines, would never run out and should glow brighter the closer to the surface they got, so none of them should ever get lost. Emma found this out from her mother who then informed her that a couple of dwarfs had growing crushes on the queen. That had actually caused Emma to choke on her bear claw and resulted in an even longer period of reflection, the result of which she was not quite comfortable with yet.

 

After this revelation, Regina had then proceeded to visit Belle with the aim of expanding the library’s content and provide literacy and reading classes for newly arrived fairy-tale characters who were struggling to adapt to this new world, especially since they lacked the context memories those originally cursed had. Emma knew this because she had followed her into the library and then proceeded to make a fool of herself in front of the Storybrooke book club.

 

“Mum, I’m telling you, something isn’t right… this isn’t like her.” Emma whispered to Snow over the top of her hot chocolate.

 

Snow huffed a sigh and turned to toddler Neal and said to him in the universally accepted voice for speaking to babies and young children, “Do you hear that? That’s your silly sister. She’s very bored, since there hasn’t been any new villains and as such has to go looking for trouble.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and looked affronted. “I am _not_ bored and looking for trouble.”

 

Snow fixed her with a cool stare, “Emma when ‘Moana’ came out you insisted on setting up a guard to watch the ocean in case it started attacking”. She paused here and shook her head, “Which, by the way, makes no sense since the ocean wasn’t the villain. There wasn’t even a villain in that film except for maybe the kleptomaniac crab.”

 

Emma crossed her arms and jutted out her jaw in defiance and held up two fingers, “Two words for you: Peter Pan. The villain is never who you think it is. Take Regina for example...” Snow groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. “And I think we can all agree that Disney films are as close to prophecy as we are ever going to get.”

 

“Emma, I love you more than anything else in this world, but please…” Snow lifted her head and looked into her daughter’s eyes with a desperate and pleading look, “just ask Regina out and put us all out of our misery.”

 

Emma’s jaw dropped to such a degree she was concerned that it might fall off and she would need to visit Whale to get it reattached. “A-ask R-R-Regina… What? ...Me? ...Her? W-what? No, no, no… haha... no.” Emma spluttered as her brain did a system reboot.

 

It wasn’t that Emma had never thought about it, it was just she was realistic about her chances… which were zero. Regina was so far out of her league they may as well be playing different sports. Add to that they finally had a good thing, a great thing, going. Emma, Henry and Regina were a family (at least they were to Emma). Emma had dinner at the mansion every other day and often stayed over in the guest room Friday and Saturday so that they could spend the weekend together. Things were great. Amazing, even. Why on Earth would Emma mess with that by bringing up a pesky thing like ‘feelings’?

 

Emma sulked for the rest of the catch-up with her mother, who in turn shook her head with an expression of parental disappointment which only made Emma sulk harder. Emma returned to her apartment for the evening with a new determination to figure out what was going on with Regina. An investigation of this size calls for one thing and one thing only. An operation name.

 

“Hey, kid. Want to help with ‘Operation: Figure Out What Is Going On With Your Mom’?” Emma asked with a quirked eyebrow as she leaned against the doorway to Henry’s room. Regina was downstairs preparing Friday night dinner, giving Emma a window of opportunity to draft her partner in crime.

 

Henry blinked at her over the top of his comic before an expression (so Regina-esque it sent warm tingles throughout Emma’s body) of exasperation and fond disappointment consumed his features. “Really? That’s the best name you could come up with?”

 

Any fondness Emma had momentarily had for her son’s similarities with his other mother vanished. Emma knew the name needed it work, but that’s why she had a creative writer for a son, and to be honest she didn’t think it was that bad. They could call it by its acronym: FOWIGOWYM. Emma thought if you said it really fast it almost sounded like a word.

 

“Whatever.” Emma responded like the adult she was. “If you help me you can pick a different name.” Emma bargained with a smug smile, knowing that Henry would cave quickly at the first chance to be involved in a new operation.

 

Henry though immediately turned back to his comic, his eyes narrowing on the page, and his hands gripping the book tightly. “I’m alright, thanks.” Henry dismissed in an overly nonchalant way.

 

 

Now that took Emma by surprise and not in a good way. Rather than calling her son out on his suspicious behaviour she pushed a light smile on her face and tried a pleading tone, “C’mon Henry, you love a good operation, and even you must admit that Regina has been acting out of character.”

 

Another shrug from the teenager who was still avoiding Emma’s gaze, “Not really.” Ping, went the lie detector.

 

“Have you seriously not noticed anything different about how she’s acting?” Emma pushed with a little more force to her words now.

 

Henry pursed his lips, “She’s being nice to people.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“She lets me get away with things. She doesn’t ask me to do chores anymore or push me on my homework.” Henry added softly, and that’s when Emma saw the tight jaw and unshed tears in her son’s eyes. Emma crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled her son in for a hug. “Ma, I think something bad has happened.” Henry whispered into Emma’s shoulder.

 

Emma understood Henry’s reluctance to get involved. He had been through so much, seen so much, and simply wanted to avoid more pain. Emma knew Henry felt guilt over how he had treated Regina for those couple of years before and after Emma first came to town, and therefore struggled to cope with the idea of Regina being in any form of pain or suffering. The guilt made seeing his mother suffer ten times worse.

 

“I’m sure everything is fine.” Emma lied as she lightly patted his back in the way she had seen Regina do so many times before.

 

Emma eventually pulled herself away from her worried son who she promised fervently that she would get to the bottom of everything and not rest until her (theirs, his) Regina was back. Emma trampled down the stairs to the kitchen and was disappointed when Regina didn’t yell out a reprimand for Emma’s loud descent as she normally did.

 

Henry admitting about the chores and homework, opened Emma’s eyes further to Regina’s shift in behaviour. Emma realised that Regina had also changed in her treatment of Emma. There was less reprimands on her childish actions, no comments on her poorly filled out paperwork, no insults about the bug or her leather jacket, no condescension in her tone when Emma required a repeat of a magical lesson that Regina had given her multiple times before.

 

“Regina.” Emma called out as she entered the kitchen just as Regina was bending down to place a dish in the oven. Emma forced herself to stare dead ahead and not get distracted by the sight of Regina’s deep purple dress pulled taut.

 

Regina shut the oven door and turned to give Emma a wide smile that faltered when she saw the hardened gaze of the green eyes. “Emma, is everything alright?” The concern that shone on Regina’s face and the affectionate way her name slipped from Regina’s lips made Emma’s heart race and her hands clammy.

 

Emma steeled herself, however, and paced forward until she was only a metre away from Regina. This was how they fought and lived with each other. Always within each other’s reach, close enough to see every flicker of emotion, every hidden thought, never allowing each other to run away. “What’s going on with you, Regina?”

 

Regina blinked in surprise and a tiny hint of recognition. “Going on with me? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ping, went the lie detector. Regina dismissed Emma with a huff and a wave of her hand as she moved to cross her arms.

 

Emma took another half step forward resulting in Regina’s back hitting the marble countertop. “Don’t do that.” Emma demanded, “Don’t brush me off like that. Something is wrong. You are not acting like my-, like yourself.”

 

Regina’s lips thinned to a slim line and the vein on the top of head began to stand out. Emma knew that Regina was deciding whether to continue lying or be honest. She was on the precipice and all Emma had to do was tilt her ever so slightly in favour of truth. “Whatever it is, I can help.” Emma promised as she reached out a hand and laid it on top of Regina’s crossed arms, her thumb lightly stroking back and forth.

 

Emma watched as Regina took a deep breath as every single wall Emma had fought tooth and nail to climb over slammed into place. “Trust me, Miss. Swan, there is nothing to help with.” Emma’s heart cracked in half at her words and cool gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Month Ago**

 

Regina moved with haste.

 

A queen doesn’t run if she can help it, but Regina relented to a light jog that was only _slightly_ undignified. She got to the bathroom in time to be violently sick and collapse on the floor as her head pounded.

 

This is getting harder, Regina thought as she puffed out a breath and allowed the cold porcelain to provide a cooling touch to her heated cheek. Regina knew she didn’t have long before her next appointment as Mayor, and she didn’t want to be discovered slumped on the floor of the bathroom. That was more than _slightly_ undignified.

 

Regina slowly got to her feet trying to get control of the tremble vibrating through her legs. She quickly cleaned herself up, plastered on her signature smirk and headed back to work. Meetings were filled with dull requests that Regina barely hid her disdain for. The only thing that got her through it all was the thought of lunch. Not the food, but the blonde sheriff that always brought it.

 

Lunch with Emma was the best part of Regina’s weekday, not the week though as the weekends were filled with Emma and Henry, her family (at least Regina included Emma within that word, if Emma did the same was unknown) so eclipsed any other aspect of her week. Emma stayed for the whole weekend, and the three of them did a different activity every week. For the past couple of weekends, Regina had been teaching the mother and son to horse ride. Henry was a natural, obviously. Emma, however, required a lot of work and attention (which Regina didn’t mind giving, not that she would ever admit that though).

 

Lunch passed with shy smiles, and snarky comments that Regina purposefully added as she loved how Emma’s eyes danced with amusement at each one. Emma and Regina would talk about everything and nothing. From their workdays, to Henry, to their pasts, their interests… nothing was off-limits… well, except the secret Regina was hiding. But there was a good reason for that, Regina defended to herself.

 

Regina cleared an hour off the end of her day, cancelling a meeting with Mother Hubbard and her concerns about food prices. It wasn’t that Hubbard couldn’t afford the food, she was just miserly to the extreme.

 

The bell to Gold’s shop dinged as Regina entered. Gold appeared from the back instantly at the sound.

 

“Well, Madame Mayor, to what do I owe the honour?” Gold inquired as he planted himself behind the till.

 

Regina rolled her eyes as she recognised that the playful mood Gold was exhibiting would make getting what she needed more hassle than necessary. “Really, Gold? Can we ever talk without beating around the bush?”

 

“Oh, Madame Mayor, it’s so sad to see you have developed such disdain for courtesy, I assume this is the Sheriff’s influence, hmm?” Regina bit her tongue to hold back her retort. “Your mother would be so disappointed, dearie.”

 

“That would imply that she wasn’t always in a state of disappointment.” Regina bit back as she folded her hands atop the counter. Gold’s upper lip twerked in approval at the comment. “You know why I’ve come, Gold.” Regina declared tilting her head to the side as she examined the man (creature) in front of her.

 

If Regina didn’t know any better she would say she saw a flash of sorrow flit across Rumple’s features before the disdainful twist to his smile appeared. “Getting worse?”

 

“Obviously.” Regina snapped as she resisted the urge to rub her temples in a vain attempt to reduce the pain settled beneath the surface.

 

“Play nice, dearie.” Gold retorted as he bent below the counter to retrieve a few vials that he proceeded to hold just out of reach of Regina’s hand that moved to snatch them away.

 

Regina sneered as she held a hand out, palm up to receive the vials, “Please.”

 

Gold raised an eyebrow at the less than sincere ‘please’ but handed the vials over without much fuss. Regina quickly stowed away the offering in her purse and turned to leave but Rumple’s voice called out after her, “Regina.” It wasn’t just the fact that he had used her name rather than ‘dearie’ or ‘madame mayor’ but his tone as well. It was soft. Regina had heard him only use that tone with Belle, Bae and sometimes Henry.

 

Regina turned back just before reaching the door out of curiosity more than a genuine desire to hear out the imp. “Yes?”

 

“Not long left. Maybe it’s time you talked to Miss. Swan.” Rumple suggested with that same soft tone. “She would want to know and you deserve to try and be hap-”

 

“Enough!” Regina spat, her eyes burning with fury. “This is none of your business!”

 

“Henry is my grandson, his well-being is imp-” Rumple’s eyes glinted and narrowed as he flicked his hand in Rumpelstiltskin-esque gestures.

 

“How dare you think I am not putting my son first?!” Regina roared, the various items in the shop beginning to vibrate.

 

“Careful, dearie.” Rumple retorted as his chin nodded towards the spinning merchandise. “You know that only speeds up the process.”

 

Regina breathed deeply, as she reined in her burst of fury. The shaking stopped. The headache magnified and she was hit with a sharp wave of nausea. Regina bent forward and gripped her knees, trying to hold herself together.

 

A light hand was placed on her back, and a gentle swathe of magic poured into her stabilising her symptoms and giving Regina the strength she needed to stand up straight again to find Rumple wearing that look of sorrow she had thought she’d been mistaken in seeing earlier. Regina wanted to bite back at Rumple with an insult or condescending snark, but at that moment she just felt defeated. She had no fight left.

 

“I can’t tell them. I won’t.” Regina declared with a tired sigh.

 

Rumple nodded with understanding as he continued to pour a small amount of magic into Regina, “Alright, dearie. But you need to make a plan, and I can help.”

 

Regina eyed the man wearily, her mind sluggish, “What do you want in return?”

 

Rumple pursed his lips and shook his head, “Nothing.”

 

Regina snorted derisively, “Everything comes at a price.”

 

Rumple slowly removed his hand from Regina’s back and gripped the handle of the cane firmly with both hands as he muttered, “You’ve already paid it, dearie.”

 

**3 Weeks Ago**

 

Regina didn’t know how Snow did it.

 

Being nice was hard.

 

Actually pretending to give a damn about people was exhausting. Regina reasoned that if she had just left Snow to herself and her nice ways, there’s a good chance she might have exhausted herself to an early grave.

 

Being nice was so hard, Regina was tempted to go and get advice from Snow. That thought had caused Regina to down an entire bottle of apple cider in one night, not quite fully able to reconcile with herself that she was at the stage where she felt she could go to _Snow_ for advice.

 

Regina had started with baby-steps. A genuine compliment here, a sincere interest in people’s day there and an earnest thank you every now and again. Regina’s nausea seemed to increase with each Snow-esque attitude adjustment she tried, but she persevered nonetheless.

 

There was set people that Regina was determined to win over, key people in the community she had to build relationships with and certain precautions she had to set in place.

 

The Charmings were at the top of her list, though Regina left them nearly last as she really needed to build up to them. And not because she disliked them. She was close to them now, thanks in no small part to Emma, but they were undeniably curious and suspicious, just like their daughter and grandson. She had to set a precedent for her behaviour before approaching them.

 

Red was first. Red had been very open and friendly to the reformed Queen and obviously supportive of her attempts to improve herself.

 

“Miss. Lucas.” Regina greeted stiffly, uncertain how to bring up what she was here to talk about.

 

Red sighed from the other side of the counter and shook her head in exasperation. “Out of interest, what did it take for Emma to move out of the Miss. Swan zone?”

 

Regina puffed out a breath as she placed her handbag between them on the counter as the diner door clattered open somewhere behind her, “Well we share a son, caused an eclipse together and she brought my son back to me when she could have run away with him… but what finally convinced me to call her Emma was the day she actually remembered to hang up her jacket when she entered my house. So Miss. Lucas, I feel you will move out of the Miss zone far more quickly than the Sheriff did.”

 

Red grinned wolfishly as she chuckled away, “I look forward to it, Regina. What can I get you anyway?” Red moved towards the till but stopped at the dismissive shake of Regina’s head.

 

“I’m not here for food, Emma usually brings it to my off-, never mind that. Um… I’m here to see you.” Regina licked her lips, trying to shake off the sudden shyness she was feeling. Red’s eyes widened and were now flicking to something just behind Regina with a look of mild fear. Regina fought off the sadness that maybe Ruby wasn’t so open to Regina trying to change, she shook it off and pushed ahead. “So, I hear from Granny that she is coaching you to take over the diner, and I realised that with the boundary in place, chances for further education are limited. With that in mind, I did some research and found a good quality online business course that I took the liberty of enrolling you in. It’s all paid for and set-up but please don’t feel like you have to complete the course, I just wanted to give you the option.” Regina finished her speech and reached into her bag to hand over the paperwork for the course.

 

Red took the papers mutely and stared down at them. Regina shuffled uncomfortably on the spot trying to work out what Red’s silence meant. Red slowly looked up from the papers, her eyes wide and shining, before rounding the counter to pull Regina into a hug. Regina blanched at the sudden contact, and awkwardly patted the waitress’ back.

 

“Hey, guys.” A hard voice said right next to the hugging brunettes. Red sprung away from Regina so fast, that Regina was mildly concerned she had gone part wolf. Regina turned to see Emma eyeing them both with a narrowed gaze and hard frown.

 

“Emma.” Regina greeted, not even slightly able or willing to suppress the small smile tugging at her lips at the sight of the Sheriff. Emma’s frown vanished as she glanced at Regina, a twinkle appearing in her green eyes.

 

“Hey, Em.” Red said with an overly-cheery tone. The frown reappeared and the twinkle vanished as Emma took in the waitress.

 

“Ruby.” Emma nodded curtly. Regina tried, genuinely tried, but she couldn’t help but find the cool look Emma was giving her friend insanely attractive. “Something interesting going on that I should know about?”

 

Regina opened her mouth to dismiss Emma’s question, as it was something only for Red, but Ruby cut in first. “Regina got me enrolled on an online business course, remember I told you how I was considering doing one a few weeks ago? So Regina told me and I hugged her. That’s it.” Regina’s brow furrowed with confusion at how desperate Red sounded to make sure Emma understood exactly what had transpired. “Great, so thanks again, Regina. Emma, I’ll get your usual lunch order.” With that Red disappeared back behind the counter.

 

Regina blinked slowly, feeling like she had missed something very important within the interaction that had just taken place.

 

Emma collected their order and they walked back to the Mayor’s office together. Emma was casting Regina furtive glances as they walked until eventually she spoke up about what was on her mind, “That was a really nice thing you did.”

 

“I suppose, dear.” Regina commented lightly. Emma was like a dog with a bone if something caught her attention, and Emma couldn’t know what was going on. Regina had decided it would be in Emma’s best interest for her not to know. Ignorance is bliss after all.

 

Emma pursed her lips, obviously building up to saying more. “Is there something going on between you and Ruby?” Emma inquired casually.

 

Regina’s step faltered for a second as she tried to beat down the hope and regret that was clawing against her heart with rational thought and logic. Emma asked because, of course, Regina wouldn’t do something so purely nice without a reason. Sex is a good motivation. Emma’s interest is purely curiosity… not actual _interest._

 

Regina plastered on a smile and retorted with, “No dear, she’s not my type.”

 

“A woman?” Emma whispered as her eyes focused on the sidewalk.

 

Regina smirked, unable to resist teasing the blonde, she walked closer to Emma and brushed their slightly swinging hands together, “No, brunette.”

 

If Regina hadn’t moved back to her original distance from Emma, she probably would have heard the catch to Emma’s breath and seen the red blush that tinted her cheeks.

 

**2 Weeks Ago**

Regina slowly sank into the wooden chair opposite the bare wooden desk, behind which the mother superior was seated and giving Regina a less than sincere smile. Regina swallowed mostly to force down the nausea that for once wasn’t stemming from her… condition, and was in fact due to the simpering, belligerent, bedazzled fly…

 

Be nice. Be nice. Be nice.

 

Regina chanted over and over in her head, interspersing affirmations that she could do this.

 

“Regina, what a pleasant surprise.” The blue fairy greeted with a disgustingly false level of enthusiasm.

 

Regina commanded herself not to scoff, and bribed herself with the promise that she could invite Emma over for dinner if she did not roll her eyes as well. The inner turmoil going on inside Regina resulted in awkward muscle twitches all over her face as she repressed her natural reactions, causing the blue fairy to cock her head and narrow her eyes.

 

“What can I do for you today?” Mother superior asked politely, but with a strong undertone of disgust.

 

Regina took a deep breath, her mantra playing over and over in her head.

 

“Actually, you know what I can’t do this and it’s definitely not worth it.” Regina shot to her feet and fled from the room.

 

Regina chalked up the fact that she didn’t insult the fairy a victory.

 

**1 Week Ago**

 

Regina was doing paperwork in her study when the front door slammed open and closed, announcing the arrival of Emma’s son (he’s Emma’s son when he slams doors) Henry from school. Regina bit down on her tongue to hold back the instant rebuke she normally let loose when Henry slammed doors. She was trying to avoid scolding Henry as much as possible in the last couple of weeks since her discussion with Rumple.

 

“Mom!” Henry yelled from somewhere else in the house.

 

Be nice. Be nice. Be nice. Don’t yell at your son.

 

“In here, Henry.” Regina called back at a far more respectable volume, as she ordered the papers on her desk and put down her pen as the door to the study swung open to reveal her teenage son with a curious gaze (that had been getting more and more curious over the last couple of weeks). Regina knew that Henry was secretly trying to provoke a reaction from her with the door slamming and the yelling. He knew she was acting differently.

 

Regina couldn’t help the burst of pride she had over how aware and in tune Henry was with the world around him, though right now she kind of wished he wasn’t as curious or smart as his blonde mother.

 

“Hey, would it be alright if I go see a film with some friends?” Henry asked as he scuffed his still trainer clad feet into the floor, drawing Regina’s gaze to them. He’s definitely trying to provoke me, Regina mused, as she bit down harder on her tongue.

 

Don’t ask about homework. Don’t ask about homework. Don’t ask about homework.

 

“That’s fine, be home in time for dinner at seven, please.” Regina said carefully as she returned her gaze to her papers, missing how Henry seemed to visibly deflate in the doorway.

 

“Sure, Mom.” Henry agreed quietly. Regina hummed in response as she continued reading over her proposal to improve the foster house in Storybrooke, incorporating many of the suggestions and ideas that Emma and Henry had given her over time.

 

The words began to swim on the page and the constant, throbbing pain in her head escalated to stabbing. Regina winced as she clutched her head in her hands, and closed her eyes to force down the pain.

 

Arms wrapped around her shoulders in a tight clasp. Regina blinked her eyes open to find her face buried in a red and grey striped scarf. “Henry.” Regina began ready to reassure her son whose hug was as tight as it used to be before the Evil Queen revelation.

 

“I love you, Mom.” Henry whispered as he buried his head into his mother’s shoulder.

 

Regina sighed as she wrapped her arms around the teenager who normally was nearly taller than her but at this moment seemed as small as he did when they had rescued him from Neverland. Regina rubbed down his back, in her usual comforting way. “I love you too, Henry. More than anything.”

 

Regina swallowed back the desire to tell him everything. He had suffered so much and Regina wanted to protect him from the harsh truth for just a little longer. She wanted him to get as much joy as he could before she couldn’t keep it a secret any longer.

 

**Present Day**

 

“Trust me, Miss. Swan, there is nothing to help with.” Hiding her emotions whilst saying that was probably the second hardest thing she had ever done, the first hardest thing was watching the pain and hurt shine through in Emma’s eyes at Regina’s cold dismissal.

 

Regina hadn’t lied when she said Emma couldn’t help, that’s what she was repeating to herself. She wouldn’t deny that she was being selfish by withholding the truth, but considering what the truth was… Regina felt she deserved to be a little bit selfish. If Emma knew… Emma wouldn’t rest trying to fix it, wouldn’t stop trying to be the saviour…

 

Regina knew it was selfish, but all she wanted was to spend time with the two people she loved most in the world. Henry and Emma. Her family. She wanted good memories and times together. If Emma knew… that time would be devoted on a hopeless crusade. Emma and Henry (and most likely the rest of the Charming gang) wouldn’t give Regina want she really wanted.

 

Time to simply be happy with those she loved.

 

Lunches filled with laughter as Emma teased her about her standard salad order, and Regina mocking the Sheriff right back about her diet being the equivalent to a twelve year old boy’s.

 

Saturdays (or family day) where Regina taught Emma and Henry how to gallop, and took them for long rides through the forest. Evenings spent playing board games, and Emma trying to cheat her way to victory and always getting caught.

 

Sunday mornings with Henry telling both of them about his upcoming week. Emma making coffee as Regina makes pancakes, dancing with ease around each other in the kitchen.

 

Regina would lose all of that for a lost cause if Emma knew. Because Emma was so _good_ and so _kind_ , and she just wouldn’t _stop_. Wouldn’t understand that it would be better to make the most of the time they had left than waste it trying to buy more.

 

Emma was the saviour, and wouldn’t be able to let Regina simply… die without trying to save her.

 

It was one of the many reasons Regina loved Emma so much.


End file.
